Lust
by choclatcovrdcherries
Summary: There was hate, always red boiling hatred in his veins. And suddenly, there was desire, uncontrollable desire...the world was spinning confusedly & he was being torn apart by want. She knew this. Rue took a deep breath, & smiled, a broad triumphant smile.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.**

**This is a story about Rue & Fakir.....And about Love & Hate.....Lolz**

**Italics is a story being told or, in this chapter.....the present/future**

**Non Italics are 'reality', or the past reality**

**Give this couple a chance.**

**Release yourselves from the humdumdrumstickness of DuckXFakir pairings,.**

**Hate & Love keep close company, Hate & Lust keep even closer company....;} **

* * *

_ Moonlight fell through the open windows, shedding light on the two entangled bodies in bed._

_Someone stirred, and bleary, green eyes slowly opened. Fakir glanced around the dark room with drowsy _

_eyes; it **was **dark, the pale moonlight illuminating only the creamy alabaster skin of the girl lying _

_beside him. He swept a rough bronzed hand over her cheek, marveling at the coldness. _

_Rue was always cold,_

_ always. _

_He sat up, careful to not disturb the still sleeping girl._

_Brushing a dark curl from her forehead, Fakir lay contemplating his lover.._

_She was pretty, really._

_What with her pale skin, flawless complexion, & piercing eyes...She was a beauty, she was._

_A cold beauty, cold even at the height of passion._

_Even when she sighed & moaned his name, driving him on into higher mounts of passion & excitement,_

_Even as she lay there panting, glistening with sweat, running her delicate hands all over his lean, golden body, stroking & fondling.... **oh**_

_He pulled her sleeping body into his, His sudden excitement ebbing, sighing quietly when her arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around him._

_She was cold, even when she reached for him, & kissed him, & uttered sweet nothings into his ear._

_She hated him._

_And he could not say he did not hate her as well  
_

_He had to take a shower, he had to get up_

_But, he was afraid._

_Afraid of what may not be here when he returned._

_Fakir got up anyway, quietly, & the girl did not stir._

_He crept toward the bathroom, closing the door shut gently._

_The water was turned on, so hot that the windows and gilt-edged mirror fogged up quickly._

_He stepped in, let the scorching water run over his tired body._

_It didn't matter that the water burned._

_It felt good to burn, at least for a little while._

_And while Fakir stood, burning..._

_The white bedroom door shut quietly, very quietly  
_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_A YEAR EARLIER_**

The time was right.

The stage was set.

The curtains drawn.

The dancers dressed.

Their faces painted.

The audience hushed.

It has begun.

The raven-haired, wine-eyed beauty was looking into the golden gilt-framed mirror.

She heard the faint strain of music float from the stage. She tilted her head to the

side, knowing that it would soon be her time to emerge from the curtain and dance.

She sighed, gazing coldly at her reflection with half-lidded eyes. The stage makeup

gaudied up her appearance like nothing else. Her face was painted thick & colorful

as not to lose sight of it 'neath the blinding stage lights. Her lips were done in the

deepest crimson, her eyes in the darkest black. Her hair was done up in a graceful

sweep with plumes of elongated raven feathers & curled extensions. She was dressed

in a fitted corset of black chiffon & lace, with a cut that showed off her plump, alabaster

shoulders. Her tutu was stiff, with flounces of red tulle edged in gold. She looked, quite

frankly, _Evil_. And wasn't it most appropriate?

For Rue was to play the Raven, _Once again_.

She was to play the Demon Raven whose job it is to seduce the godly prince & lead him to

his downfall. How paradoxically ironic.' _Godly prince_, godly prince my ass.' How was it that Fakir,

_Fakir_ of all people, was chosen to play the part of the prince? Was there not a most perfect

person to play that part!? "Goddamn that man..."

"Surely you're not talking about me, hm?"

She abruptly turned, whipping her head around,.... glaring at the familiar cold smirk and colder

eyes assessing her. "Well speak of the devil,"

" And the Devil shall appear.._thank you_"

The teen leaned against the dressing room doorway, his arms crossed. He was the prince,

or at least, he _played_ the prince.

In any case, the boy was certainly dressed for the part...

He was dressed in the purest white dress shirt, cuffed at the wrists in gold. The vest that enveloped

his torso was the deepest black, embroidered in gold thread. Upon his head was a simple gold

circlet. The music outside was fading, signaling the end of one scene & the beginning of another.

Rue stood up, looking at the guy with utter contempt, and pursed her plush red lips. " I hate you."

He straightened up, adjusted his collar, and bit his lip, "Likewise". He stood aside to let the

ballerina pass him, but she paused. Rue faced him, leaning into him. The boy took an unconscious

step back."Yes, but...Among our audience tonight are representatives from Juilliard. So,...

be seduced by me."

He swallowed.

She smirked.

* * *

Rue & Fakir are about to preform a ballet/play/drama.....Julliard representatives are in the audience. DON'T ASK ME HOW.

Don't be confused, I'm trying to collect my thoughts.

All this came upon me after I had my first real cup of coffee. The hormone-driven action some people are expecting won't come till chapter three

I am _so_ tired right now....


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

They walked onto the dimmed stage, nerves abuzz.

A single violin began to play.

The lights lit up.

The two dancers lifted their heads, eyes closed, and took a deep breath.

They began to dance.

A tragic tale was told.

_There once was a prince. He was heir to a country really quite far from here._

_In a time really quite long ago._

_He was hunting one day, in the enchanted woods far from the castle._

_He stumbled upon a beautiful woman bathing in a pristine pool._

_"twas love at first sight._

_Unbeknowest to him, the lady was a demon._

_A raven demon, sent by the devil to seduce and destroy._

_They shared plights of romantic lust._

_The prince loved this demon. loved her truly._

Portraying this, their lips would meet quite frequently

His lips crashing most fervently (most unwillingly) into her lush red ones.

_he soon became the King._

_She soon became the Queen._

_All was well._

_Until months passed, and the King began behaving strangely._

_He became cruel, A Tyrant!_

_The starving of villagers, the beheading of children!_

_All the work of the Queen._

_She had cast a spell on the King._

_Her control was absolute._

Not really.

_One night The King had finally found the willpower to break the spell._

_He had to kill the demon to truly be free_

Finally! The play would be over soon.

Fakir took a deep breath.

This must've been the hardest thing he had ever done....

Dancing with her.....chasing her...looking at her......clasping her to him.....drawing her in.....KISSING HER

All those stupidly passionate pas de duex that the naive prince danced with the demon raven..

ARGH!

What a stupid prince (crowned king)....

He didn't even have a knight to protect him.

_He had to kill the demon to truly be free_

'True...True' he mused

_HE HAD TO KILL THE DEMON TO TRULY BE FREE_

Oh, yeah. Fakir had a play to finish.

The 'king' stepped back onto the stage, clutching a silver dagger.

The 'demon raven' was resting on the elegantly draped futon, centerstage.

He advanced, slowly, slowly.....

The halting music number adding suspense.

The single stage light zeroed in on the 'king'

_He stalked up beside the apparently sleeping demon._

_He slowly raised his weapon.._

The dagger gleaming in the spotlight...

Waiting to be thrust into the creamy skin of the sleeping Raven...

The audience collectively swallowed..

_The king was bracing himself...._

He plunged.

Burgundy eyes flashed open

_Oh dear!_

A white hand gripped his wrist, crimson nails digging in

The audience gasped

The king jumped backwards.

_The Demon Raven leapt forward, dagger in her hand_

_The king drew his sword_

_The Raven's previously concealed wings unfurled._

Rue advanced.

Fakir drew back.

_One step forward, one step back._

The Raven stepped forward, Fakir ste- crap.

_The king had hit a wall_.

Fakir gulped.

Rue smirked.

The king began hyperventilating.

The audience cringed.

He looked wildly around, knowing, that without a doubt, she will run him through.

run him through...

' _The sword! The Sword_!'

Members of the audience silently screamed

_The sword, The Sword!_

Members of the audience outwardly shouted

Fakir had flung himself at the raven, sword drawn....

Rue had thrown her arms up, backing away....

The violin shrieked

_A horde of ravens invaded the castle walls._

_They flew and they cawed, sent by the Devil, summoned by the Demon_

_Just as the the sword's tip was about to pierce her skin,_

_The ravens flooded horridly in._

_They gripped the King in their claws._

_The sword falling uselessly to the floor._

_The Demon Raven smirked....Her dagger drawn_

_The King, head bowed, before her hung._

_She tilted his head up towards hers..._

_And gave him the final kiss._

_Her blood red lips crashing into his mouth  
_

_her pointed dagger plunging into his heart.._

_The villagers screams will ring_

_Now, now and forever._

The curtains draw to a close

The audience rise and applaud

'Bravo!'

* * *

Disclaimer: (insert whatever legally necessary here).

Methinks some of this borders on poetry...

How dya like it so far?

i think it's interesting..sigh


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

The aubergine curtains rose up again.

The cast & crew of _Now and Forever _were exhilarated, proud of their performance.

Two by two they bowed, each pair of dancers/actors receiving louder and louder applause.

It was the Raven demon and the King's turn to be spotlighted, they stepped forward side-by-side.

It was expected, that the prima ballerina & the premier danseur be exuberant and proud together.

_Together_

They grasped hands, waving at the crowd. The applause grew louder.

Fakir grinned through clenched teeth, gripping the cold white hand in his.

'It's almost over...'

Garnet eyes darted to his face, a small smirk growing crueler by the second.....

The curtain finally drew close again, giving the actors the long-needed chance to quit smiling.

the king and the raven quickly unclasped hands, each going their separate ways, Rue- towards the dressing room, and Fakir- God knows where.

Rue was drifting towards her dressing room, humming a snatch of some sweet melody and thinking of those golden, heart-breakingly empty eyes.

"Rue!" She turned, lazily glancing at the thin girl in front of her. " Yes..?". The girl coughed nervously, " Mr. Cat wants to see you," she lowered her voice conspiratorially, " He's with our

_special guests_, and their _very_ pleased." The smirk was back, Rue raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, " Is that so? Hmph! I'll be right there." She turned towards the receiving room .

"Um, Rue?" She twitched, and turned back to the girl, " Yes? "

" Can you also give Fakir the message? They want to see him too..."

Rue balked at that, "_Wha- _sure." Regaining her composure, she turned again- and began walking briskly towards a discreet theater exit.

She knew who these _special_ visitors were, and why they were so _pleased_.

There was an opening at the most famous dancing academy in the western world...._Julliard_.

Not only an opening, but a scholarship! Bed, board, books. All payed in full and ready to go.

Of course, solely for the most talented and promising young dancer from abroad....

So it was really no surprise that Rue was being called upon.

It was only to be expected

And yet..........................

" Why the _Hell_ would they want to see me _& Fakir_, isn't the scholarship for _just one person?_!

She flung the door of the discreet theater exit open and stomped outside. She grabbed the arm of a retreating Fakir,

Who, having put on his coat, was headed toward a cafe to think.

" What th-"

She grabbed him and stalked back inside.

" Shut up.''

He violently snatched his arm out of her grasp.

"Rue, What the _Hell_ !" shouted Fakir quite loudly.

The dancers still in various states on dress and undress, were turning to gawk.

She smiled sweetly, hissing through her teeth, " People are beginning to stare. Just shut up, and follow me."

"_Rue.._" He warned quietly

"_Julliard_" She whispered, grasping his wrist, and pulling him toward the receiving room.

He allowed himself to be led this time, "Julliard!" He wondered.

"Yes," She threw him a disparaging glance, "Julliard".


	5. Management

Okay, listen. Before you are all dreadfully confused, if not already, let me explain. I uploaded many of the stinking

chapters in the wrong order, and didn't even realize it until i live previewed it. Ah! Please, if your confused, just

read it again, it's a good story, really. :), I have entrance exams and all that crap, so, it's been painful for me and

this story, have a little patience...please?

Thankyou!

Management


	6. Chapter 5

Rue knocked on the golden edged door of the Recital Hall's receiving room.

"Come in" a voice called from within.

She opened the door, & stepped in alongside Fakir.

Two men and a feline rose from the plush chairs they were seated upon.

Mr. Cat spread out his arms, as if to embrace them both ,and ushered them to the two standing persons.

"Ah Rue, the lovely Rue. And Fakir, here are the stars of tonight's show, yes, here they are!"

Rue smiled a sweet smile and dropped a curtsy. Fakir waved.

One of the men moved forward, extending a hand to each.

"Well, the first thing I would like to say is that you both did a marvelous job. Splendid!",

He shook hands with them," I am Mr. Caruso, & one of the representatives from Julliard."

"And I am Mr. Holloway, also from Julliard, pleased to meet you both."

"Pleased to meet you.." Rue & Fakir said quietly,

"You two know about the scholarship we are having for our school I presume, right?"

They nodded,

"Well, we had such a-a- "

"Deluge of both appliqués & talent that-"

"So hard to choose, so-"

"We are having a sort of callback-"

"Not really callback, a sort of competition, between all the final contestants. Would that be the right word-"

Mr. Cat cut in," I'm sorry, but I speak for the three of us when I ask…why tell us this again?"

The representatives looked at each other in surprise," Oh!"

"Well, we've chosen you, both of you, as our pick for this school."

Fakir balked, "Both-"

Rue took a step forward, "For this school?"

"Well, yes. Like we were saying before.'

"Such talent!"

"So many!"

"So hard"

"To choose from without comparing-"

"And it won't do anything for the nerves if you are by yourself,"

"So-o-o"

"We at Julliard would love to have a couple from each of the schools that had applied with the most promise, to compete against each other ."

"Okay?"

Fakir & Rue were shocked, Mr. Cat spoke for both of them

"Excellent, Thankyou. "

The two quickly regained their composure,

"Thankyou for considering me."

"Thankyou ever so much."

Everyone shook hands & wished everyone else a good night.

The representatives left, escorted by the stage director.

Mr. Cat slowly closed the door.

"Well, whaddya know"

His two most promising performers sank slowly into the plush chairs.

"And I thought it was going to be easy…"


	7. Chapter 6

_A week later, Fakir's math class_

Fakir was drumming his pencil on the edge of his desk. The bell was about to ring, and another tedious hour of Calculus was all that he would have to look forward to.

Wait a minute……

Didn't he have to be somewhere?

Yeah, Mr. Cat had wanted to see him right about, Fakir glanced at the clock, _now_.

Damn it, he'd forgotten…..

_5 minutes later_

"Fakir! What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you! Oh, that's right, I was. Fifteen minutes ago. You are lucky you're not a g-_Meow_."

Fakir blushed, annoyed by the fact that Rue was smirking at him. "Sorry, Mr. Cat"

"Oh never mind that, me boy. We have other things to think about. Julliard things. Come on, this place is stuffy, let's grab a bite at that little café at the corner of Warren drive and Ruben boulevard."

_10 minutes later_

The teacher & students were pleasantly seated at an outdoor bistro, sipping lattes.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Whatever they want of course!"

"Which is?"

"How would I know?"

" Mr. Cat, It's _Julliard_."

"And?"

Rue sighed,

"Dancing, singing, acting, performing Julliard."

"Rue?"

"Yes?"

"You're brilliant"

Rue rolled her eyes, feeling a flash of affection for her weird teacher.

Fakir rolled his eyes, feeling a flash of annoyance at Rue, and Mr. Cat's doting.

"Anyway…"

"Oh, yes. We need a routine"

"What kind?"

"Well, they really loved that play"

"Maybe a skit"

"Sure"

"You know it's collaborative, right?

"Yeah"

"You'll have to spend hours in each other company, you do know that"

_Silence...._

_

* * *

Later,  
_

Fakir was in his 3rd block class. He absently returned Duck's cheerful smile with a faint nod.

He was thinking, musing, brooding.

He didn't want to work with Rue, didn't want to talk to her, didn't want to see her.

He didn't like her. He could push her off a cliff if he ever had the chance.

She was a selfish, provocative little twit that had everyone wrapped around her fingers.

Including, much to his chagrin and frustration, him.

Yeah, that's right.

Fakir loved, no, not loved, liked, no, not liked, cared for, no, not even cared for…..

Fakir was trapped by Rue.

Trapped by her crimson eyes, her snow-white skin, her curling ebony hair.

Yes, _trapped_.

He hated her. He _despised_ her.

Every word that came out of her mouth, every condescending smirk , every disdainful little glance.

And yet..

A light blush on her pale cheeks, a gentle smile on her lips….

The graceful way she dipped and turned

The golden light that seemed to emit from her when she danced….

No, Fakir didn't love, didn't even like Rue, the person.

But he was captivated by Rue, the dancer.

_What a fucked up little world._


	8. Management II

Hi, it's Management...

I know it's a long time between updates, and I'm sorry. It's just that I've been working on another story. Actually it's the same story, just a whole lot more complex.

_Lust_ is really just excerpts from a story i'm working on titled _Bittersweet_. I didn't download it yet because it's..wierd. It has Rue & Fakir and Duck & Mytho, but I don't

know if my story would be considered fan fiction, really. Fakir's really OOC ( out of character), I changed the names around and it's AU (alternate universe),

It takes place in France. It has a whole bunch of new characters, and well.... here's an excerpt, Tell me if I should post it! It already has 62+ pages....

* * *

_Chapter nine _

What now?

What was Tony (Fakir) suppose to do now?

What was Rue (Rue, duh...) suppose to do now?

What was anyone suppose to do now?

Whether it be a comedy to entertain, a tragedy to teach a lesson, or a skit that could very well determine your future, Mr. Callahan (Mr. Cat) played a crucial role in Doux-Amer's (The

school) performing arts. And the performing arts played a crucial role in Doux-Amer. The money that flowed from the yearly performances added to school funds, to local charities, to

supporting the many upon many scholarships that the Academy handed out. Scholarships like Rue & Tony had received. A missed performance could very well destroy hundreds of

students' dreams…

Tony punched the wall of his dorm room,

His dreams damn it,

He needed Julliard. The Academy was a start, a very, very good start. But, if he didn't get into this college, if he didn't win this scholarship, everything would have been a waste, his

dreams would vanish. He would go back to his small, rural, impoverished, middle-of-nowhere village somewhere in Germany. His status as 1# heartthrob would disappear, and he'd be that boy again, That weird boy who danced ballet.

He'd go from that somebody,

To that nobody.

2 weeks since Mr. Callahan's accident  
Cafeteria

She was still in shock.

The whole school was, really. Mr. Callahan was a known teacher, he was a respected teacher. He was a Language Arts teacher as well as the Drama director. Kids liked him, he ran an

interesting class, not to mention that he let his kids bring in their iPods.

They still haven't found a replacement, have they?

Casella picked at her farfalle salad & sighed,

Even if they did, it wouldn't be the same

The new director would have to revamp the whole system, start from scratch. Perhaps even go through more auditions, and create am entirely different performance.

Not that it would have been such a sacrifice, Mr. Callahan didn't even have a script ready.  
Another sigh,

Since the news of the accident, Tony seemed…glum.

He sulked, he mused, he wasn't his usual teasing self. He even didn't pay much attention to Rose anymore, which, (though making Alanna extremely pleased) threw the raven-haired girl

into confusion.

'Whatever though, he'll sort it out.'

Rose was troubled. Tony was troubled. And Rose was troubled because Tony was troubled.

Did he regret kissing me?

She had heard about the Drama teacher's accident over the announcements & knew that Tony was a performer, and yet…  
I didn't think it would affect him so much.

Maybe the kiss just wasn't good enough for him, & he wanted to avoid her. Rose felt her lips…

But I didn't think it wasn't good enough…

She wanted to cry.

And yet,

Yet…

Maybe it was for the better that he wanted to get away.

Maybe she should want to stay away too,.

I mean, it's not like I'm scared of Alanna, or her threat, or anything like that,

In fact, Rose was still pretty pissed off,

But it's not really that smart to make enemies so quickly, or hang out with a kid that causes you to make enemies so quickly, especially when you're kinda new to the area, and don't have many friends.

Any friends, besides Lilyanna.

Speaking of Lilyanna, she was in the dorm room. Sick.

Which meant Rose was sitting in the lunch room, at a lunch table. Alone.  
Sigh.

Maybe it would be smart to get more friends.

Rose looked around the cafeteria,

There was Tony!

There was Tony, all brooding and sulky looking and alone.

Sure there was that awkward scenario that he wants to avoid me but, he's alone.

It was tempting.

Crap.

Alanna was watching her from across the room.

Maybe I should leave Tony alone for a while.

Another sigh,

I don't like to be alone.

Someone suddenly caught her emerald eye.

A girl with an obvious Chinese background, Lily Curimoto, had waved at her, gesturing to an empty seat in an otherwise crowded table. She gave a friendly smile. Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

She smiled back shyly, and gave a tentative wave.

'Of all the times he could have gotten into an accident, it's now.'

Rue was angry.

'Bad enough that I'm stuck with Fakir, My instructor is pretty much useless. '

She needed this chance, she needed that scholarship. Her reward for getting into that school was beyond anything else. It was her goal, it was her obsession…

Those warm, golden eyes peering down at me. His smile, the nearness of his body as he twirls me in the air, gently setting me on the ground, Only when she asked him to dance with her

did he soften towards her…..

Roku was coming towards her, a smile on his lips, a milkshake in his hand.

Rue sighed,

His loving, blue-eyed gaze was just so different from those, those….

Those empty, golden wonderful eyes. (Mytho)


	9. Chapter 7

She laid there, in her dark grotto, idly wondering where the ever-constant, softly falling black feathers came from.

She laid there, her head on his cold chest, idly wondering if they'll_ ever_ stop falling, falling....

She wondered if the feathers would ever stop falling as well.

She sighed, a breezy whisper of air, running her pale white fingers against her golden prince's chest

_Stroking softly, back & forth, while he just stared blankly, lifelessly, up...._

A black feather fell on his chest, Mytho's chest, & Rue silently picked it up.

She examined it, turning it over, twirling it between her fingers, running it across his cheek, down his neck, in circles around his chest, down across his abs, down, down, further still...

_Idly stroking, stroking, fondling_

Trying to make him, move, react, _feel_....

Feel what she felt when a feather was passed across her pale, pale skin...

_The slight shiver, the softest whisper of sensuality_

She loved Mytho, Loved him.

And Yet,

She raised er head off of his cold chest, and gave him a kiss,

He didn't respond...

Another, & another. Each kiss more forceful & desperate than the last. Panic & sexual frustration was beginning to build up inside her. She needed, she _wanted_.

Wanted what?

A pair of strong, warm arms to be wrapped around her waist,

A delicious smirk,

Lips trailing down her neck & into depths unknown,

A body whose bronzed color held stark contrast against her own,

A body who felt what she felt, teenage hormonal frustration.

Rue was a girl of insatiable lust,

And she knew_ just_ who to screw with to appease it.


	10. Chapter 8

**_Two weeks later_**

When he made himself a promise that he _would_ protect Mytho, Fakir had been ready.

Ready to jump through fire & fall off a cliff, ready to be chased by hordes of monsters & pecking beaks.

Ready for _Anything_.

But not this.

He had been ready to wield a sword, fight to his death

But he wasn't ready for this,

Not this, never this.

_Her alabaster hands sweeping across his face, caressing his cheekbones, causing the faintest flush._

_Her pale lips twisting into a slight smirk as his breath caught from the nearness of her face, her body..._

_Her dark lashes fluttering down and she peeking out from under them to capture him in the depth of her wine-colored eyes._

_Mr. Cat rolling on the floor in a spasm of pure euphoria as two of his his best and most promising students demonstrated to him once again_

_ why they were chosen to represent the academy in a national bid to secure a spot in the Western World's most prestigious Dancing academies, Julliard. _

Fakir spazzed and backed away quickly, flustered to his senses.

_Shit_

'This isn't real. It's all a joke, We're rehearsing one of Mr. Cat's stupid skits, trying to decide which one we'll use for the callbacks. That's all'

_And nothing should be real, not the blush searing across his face, not her gentle caresses of his face, his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his lips..._

_No, it wasn't real. It was acting. _

Acting.

Fakir was acting.

He was working, He was dancing. No matter who he was dancing _with_, when Fakir danced, he didn't screw around.

He had his hand around her waist and his body pressed to hers because he was acting.

Rue was acting.

Pirouettes, laughter, grand jetes, jokes.

She was dancing and she was performing.

She was watching him squirm beneath her touch.

Two weeks had passed since their first Julliard discussion meeting. Every day of those two weeks brought hours of studying & practicing & dancing & acting.

They had moved through script after script, tossing away those that were too explicit, too lame, too tawdry, or too boring.

Finally they had come across one that seemed to fit.

And they had started rehearsing around 3 O'clock, it was now a quarter till ten.

Fakir was tired, he was annoyed, he was frustrated, & he wanted to just go to bed.

But the draw of her eyes kept him there, the beckon of her hands, the call of her body.

Fakir gently spun her around & lifted her off the floor, her hands reaching toward the sky.

Then, as her ballet flats returned to the ground, as the teenage dancers looked toward their feline mentor for approval, as Mr. Cat mewed his applause & exclaimed,

'You're almost there!', as Rue sighed in relief and slyly leaned onto Fakir as if in exhaustion, as she felt him tense up & suddenly relax, as she was allowed to stay there, her head resting

on his chest, she felt a hard swell of feeling pressed against her lower abdomen. _He_ was almost there, almost ready to succumb to her & her growing need.

Rue smiled...


	11. Chapter 9

**********

**He had come to his senses & pushed her away. Pushed her away and almost punched her. _Almost. _  
**

** "_Damn it_, Rue. You. Me. It's _never_ going to happen. If you haven't forgotten, you _hate_ me. And, I'm pretty sure I hate you too."**

**Rue stepped back from him, a finger on her lips, **

** "Shh, of course I hate you, _dear_, but if you haven't forgotten, we have a performance tonight; So," She smirked, "Keep the personal shit out of it."**

**_ 'Condescending bitch'_**

**Fakir glared at her with such contempt, Rue laughed. Sure, he hated her. But his heart fluttered like a captive butterfly whenever she was withing 10 steps of him.**

**His stupid heart fluttered like an idiot. They had finished the last rehearsal, and was walking out in the misty night, when suddenly Rue kissed him. Just turned around and _kissed_**

** him. Fakir had wanted to kick himself. Kick himself for the way he reacted. he didn't push her away & punch her like he always imagined himself doing. Oh no. He had kissed her **

**back. Had wrapped his arms around her slender waist & kissed her back _hard_. Finally, _finally_, at the point when his hands were traveling down her body & her hands entangled in **

**his hair, where she was sighing in quiet ecstasy and where he was about to throw her on the floor and JUST DO IT ALREADY, he had come to his senses & pushed her away. **

**Pushed her away & almost punched her. _Almost_.**

**Fakir took a shaky breath and stomped away from her.**

**Truth was, He had just wanted to grab her & keep on kissing...**

**And that _scared_ him.**

**Rue leaned on the brick wall that, just a few minutes earlier, she practically shoved him into when she 'attacked' him.**

**She sighed happily, he was ready.**

***************

**_Hands roaming, heavy breathing, desperate kisses, articles of clothing flung every which way, soft moans of pleasure, hands and mouths searching hungrily for bare skin_**

**_They rode together on a wave of ecstasy, harder, stronger, faster, longer until finally, finally....they burst through a wall of pure pleasure, falling down with a sigh....._**

**She laid there quietly, chest heaving, being gently crushed under his exhausted weight. She was content, she was satisfied.**

**And he?**

**There was hate, always red boiling hatred in his veins. But this creature, this pale, beautiful creature had forced herself into his little world. And suddenly, there was desire, **

**uncontrollable desire...his world was spinning confusedly & he was being torn apart by want. Rue was beautiful, she was addicting. He couldn't deny her, he didn't want to deny her**

** (for long). Succumbing to her was as easy as breathing. She knew this. **

**"I think I might love someone...."**

** Rue took a deep breath, & smiled, a broad triumphant smile.**


End file.
